Alex Eggleston
Alex Eggleston (AKA SNESMAN99) is the main character of the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background Alex Eggleston moved back to his home town of Frankton after graduating from college. When Alex went to go get groceries for his mother, he encountered a cat on the way to the grocery store, which stole his list. Alex was sent on a wild goose chase to an old abandoned factory where he had his first encounter with Entities. Alex also met Semi "Sammy" Pak, a girl Alex felt some kind of connection to, who was suddenly stolen by the Entities. Alex made it his quest to find this mysterious girl once again and rescue her from whatever fate she might have met. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Fought with, and can dispel, Entities. Alex believed Entities contained entire universes inside them, and the Entity Key states that it appears to have an entire universe inside of the key. Defeated the Tele Alex that could consume entire realities. Can harm the Proto-Comet, which can move all of the stars in the universe. Comparable to the Twisted Beings.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Could chase the Proto-Comet, which travels across realities. The Essentia 2000 and Entities can perform similar feats.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Can take hits from the Twisted Beings, one of them being The Essentia 2000, who can slay Entities. Survived the destruction of his reality. Can take hits from the Proto-Comet. Can take hits from the Golden Alpaca, who absorbs Entities to become stronger.) Hax: Flight, Invulnerability (only before the postgame), Sleep Inducement (with Smooth Jazz), Resurrection, (via his soul returning to his body as many times as necessary to try and fight the final boss) Time Manipulation (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage), Healing via Food, Luck Manipulation (Luck determined critical hits and if they occur), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those who rise above material things are not affected by laws of the universe and as such are not bound by concepts like fate and destiny) and Poison (Can travel through toxic goop indefinitely) Intelligence: Above Average (Alex has been noted for having considerable gaps in his knowledge. However, Alex has graduated both high school and college and has at least some knowledge in liberal arts.) Stamina: High (Chased the Proto-Comet for what seemed to be an eternity without any food or water.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': All Entities are at least capable of this. *'Invulnerability': Panda Barrier grants invulnerability to all attacks for at least one strong hit. *'Resurrection': Can infinitely battle the Twisted Beings by going to heaven and fighting again, making his soul reenter his body. *'Time Manipulation': Can slow down time with Time Energy. *'Sleep Inducement': By using smooth jazz. *'Luck Manipulation': The Luck stat passively allows critical hits. Techniques *'LP Toss': Alex throws LPs at all opponents for high damage. *'EP Strike': Alex attacks one opponent with a record. Very high damage. *'Smooth Jazz': Alex puts an enemy to sleep by playing soothing jazz. *'Hairwhip': A technique where Alex whips his hair. This technique can somehow cut trees. Equipment *'He Wants It That Way': Alex’s default record weapon. Apparently was found in the dollar bin and isn't very good. *'Mystical Ultima LP Legend': Vella Wilde's record. A powerful weapon that raises all of Alex's stats by 3. *'Broken Record': A weapon that can potentially be the strongest weapon in the game due to the number of hits Alex can land in a single combo. The record is, of course, broken. *'One Hit Wonder': A weapon slightly stronger than the Mystical Ultima LP Legend. It was made by a performer who was seemingly never heard from again after making this successful track. *'Panda': Useful for blocking attacks and being used to navigate hard terrain. Alex loses Panda at the end of the game. *'Dali': Sammy Pak’s cat with a mustache similar to Salvador Dali. Useful for obtaining faraway objects by being thrown like a projectile. Also capable of stunning opponents. *'Amp': Can be used like a bomb to blow up rocks by playing an electric guitar riff. *'Monster Whistle': Summons monsters to fight. *'Skateboard': Allows faster travel, although Alex cannot control its momentum. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated Entities in his mind dungeon *Fought with the Proto-Comet *Fought the Twisted Beings *Has defeated goth children who are possessed by Entities *Can destroy rocks by playing music *Can cut trees with his hair *Poked the eye of God and made it cry. The eye of God was seemingly giving life to a room with a sun and perhaps a factory with stars. *Defeated an Alex who consumes realities *Comparable to the avatars of the player's friends, who are the combination of all Vella, Michael, Rory, Chondra, and Claudios in all realities Speed/Reactions *Can dodge bullets from police officers *Capable of avoiding lasers from space aliens *Kept up with the Proto-Comet, which can travel across realities *Can travel miles in a matter of seconds *Comparable to Claudio, who can slice opponents a thousand times *On a similar level to the Essentia 2000, who may be able to process information from all of the lives of all Vellas in other realities Durability/Endurance *Survived the destruction of his reality *Can live through blows from the Proto-Comet *Survived an assault from the Twisted Beings *Took hits from the Golden Alpaca, who absorbs Entities Skill/Intelligence *Graduated from high school and college *Reasoned on his own that the universe was being destroyed and messed with *Found a reality with the player and created a plan with them to defeat Proto-Alex *Can defeat trained turtle samurai and their master rats Weaknesses *Has a limited amount of Power Points *Has no direction in the Soul Space *Lost his Panda Barrier after his reality was destroyed and he recalled that Panda was not real *Rather uninformed outside of the liberal arts *May have some form of disorder or mental illness Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Healing Users